


Chilly

by jrugg



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec is cold, Sarah is there to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Sarah/Alec fic. Just a little thing that was prompted to me that I had some fun with.

Alec was always cold, something that Sarah perpetually teased him about; she said it was because he was so skinny and his body couldn’t properly absorb the heat. But she would always lovingly open her arms to him and he would curl up against her soft, warm body content to be held by his love.

When they cuddled in bed he affectionately referred to her as his “toaster oven” because her side of the bed was always so warm and he always found himself pressed against her because he loved being near her and, well, he hated being so damn cold.

He had been working a particularly rough case; he had only been able to stop by his home for a few hours over the past three days and had spent most of those nights catching the bare minimum of sleep at the precinct. Every evening he called Sarah with profuse apologies that he would not be able to make it home and even though she told him it was okay and that he had to do his job, he could still detect the hint of disappointment in her voice. He couldn’t blame her, they had only been married four months and he’d already had to spend too many nights apart from her.

When they caught a break in the case and had a suspect in custody, Alec was finally given a reprieve to head home. It was late so he decided to not call Sarah in case she was sleeping. He drove home as quickly as he could and silently crept into the dark house using his cell phone as his source of light instead of flipping on any of the switches. He stripped off his clothes and took a quick, hot shower to wash the grime of the previous three days off of him, relishing in the hot water running down his body and soothing his tired muscles.

He towel dried his hair and walked naked down the hallway to his and Sarah’s bedroom. His lovely wife was practically hidden underneath the duvet, all he could see was her fiery red hair splayed across the white pillowcase, although he knew she would be sleeping naked, as it was a weekend. Alec quietly opened his dresser drawer and put on a pair of boxers before slipping into bed.

His attempts at being quiet were thwarted when he felt the cold sheets on his skin. He couldn’t stop the loud hiss that escaped him and Sarah groaned and turned over to face him.

“Alec?” she questioned. “You cold?”

“You didn’t do your job,” he said jokingly even though his teeth were damn near chattering. Sarah loved getting into a bed with cool sheets, so on nights when Alec worked late she would often fall asleep on his side of the bed so when he came home his side would be nice and warm and she would get the double joy of having her side still be cool.

“Didn’t know you were coming home tonight,” she mumbled. She was slowly beginning to wake up but her voice still sounded sleepy. “You didn’t call.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. I’m kidding about the not doing your job thing.”

“I know,” Sarah chuckled. “But you are cold aren’t you?”

“Fucking freezing.”

“Oh you big baby, it’s not so bad,” Sarah said even as she started shifting around in the bed. She crawled over her husband and nudged him to lie in the spot she had just vacated. Alec sighed contentedly as he felt the warmth of his wife on the sheets, curling his body into the same position she had been in so as not to touch any of the remaining cold spots.

“ Are you terribly tired? Do you have to be back at the station early tomorrow?” Sarah asked as she pressed her naked body against his back, her arms wrapping around him and holding him tight.

“A bit tired yes, I could do with a proper nights sleep. And they gave me the day off as tomorrow’s Sunday. I don’t have to go back until Monday morning.”

“Well in that case…,” Sarah wrapped her leg around his waist and rolled him on his back as she straddled him. “I think I have a way to really warm you up and then you can sleep as long as you like.” She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest as she kissed him passionately.

Suddenly, Alec wasn’t cold at all.


End file.
